


Kokichi's Sacrifice

by AceOfTheFandoms



Series: Em's Bad Things Happen Bingo [23]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Clawing at Own Throat, Kokichi's POV, Strangling, V3 Chapter 4 spoilers, Virtual World, Virtual World Arc, We get to see kokichi's thoughts, kokichi might be slightly ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTheFandoms/pseuds/AceOfTheFandoms
Summary: Ever wonder what was going through Kokichi's mind as he plotted to kill Miu?
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta & Oma Kokichi
Series: Em's Bad Things Happen Bingo [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717099
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Kokichi's Sacrifice

It didn’t take a genius to know Miu was up to something. After all she was spending all her time in that dumb computer room.

  


She wasn’t even fazed when he went in to mess with her so that he could figure out what she was doing. Most of the idiots here probably would have seen it as well if they had paid attention to what the cumdumpster was doing, they would have realized what she was doing.

  


For having an actual Ultimate Detective with them, he really didn’t look into the mysteries surrounding the school or even his fellow classmates much. Sure he was useful whenever the trials came about, but Kokichi would have loved his help figuring some of the bigger mysteries out.

  


Besides, it was clear that Shuichi had no intent to end the killing game, and now it looked like Miu’s plan was to do it the murderous way.

  


And Kokichi was pretty sure she knew exactly who his target was, especially considering when he tried to get more information on what she was doing, she immediately got all defensive. And not just defensive but immediately covering what she was working on, making sure he couldn’t see any of the screen.

  


Didn’t take a genius to figure out why. For someone who called herself ‘a girl genius’ she wasn’t very good at hiding what she was up to.

  


But Kokichi couldn’t afford to die yet. He still needed to enact his plan with everything he had asked Miu to make for him. He wouldn’t be able to that if he was killed.

  


So Kokichi made a plan.

  


He knew that cum dumpster would make it so he couldn’t attack back, so instead, he’d have to recruit someone else. That someone else wasn’t clear at first, after all, most of the others didn’t really trust him.

  


Except for one person. A grin started to cross Kokichi’s face as he drew out a plan.

  


The second Miu started gathering everyone for her plan, Kokichi started getting all the pieces together for his own plan. 

  


He still couldn’t believe how easy it was to convince Monokuma to go along with his plan. Though knowing the bear, he just wanted to see the chaos Kokichi was cooking up.

  


Maybe Monokuma thought he’d be able to take advantage of the chaos. Whatever he’d learn to regret that later. 

  


For now, the plan was to survive long enough so he could interact  _ that plan _ . ….Even if that meant sacrificing some people to do so.

  


But he had to get to the virtual world first, something that was made simple by Miu’s devices. He had to admit their avatars were…..interesting.

  


Definitely not as good as Miu had been making them all believe.

  


Better not to focus on that now. The first chance Kokichi had, heran off, knowing that Gonta would probably follow him. 

  


Kokichi grinned slightly seeing he was right. Perfect this meant his plan was falling into place.

  


Kokichi called out to Gonta, getting him to follow him. It was so much easier than Kokichi 

  


Sure enough, Kokichi was able to lead Gonta to the flashback light. 

  


Gonta had wanted to show the others, which Kokichi had to quickly stop him by activating the flashback light.

  


He had already gotten the information before from the motive he had stolen from Monokuma...but seeing it was another thing altogether. Kokichi needed another second after it was done before he turned to Gonta and explained his plan.

  


He thought he’d have to do a lot more convincing Gonta than he did. But from what it seemed like, Gonta wanted to protect the others from the truth.

  


That just made it so much easier for Kokichi. 

  


He quickly explained his plan to Gonta before heading to where the others probably were. For his plan to work, he needed to follow Miu’s for a bit.

  


After all, Kokichi couldn’t let her know that anything was up if he wanted to do this right. Miu would probably abandon killing him in here, and then just try to kill him in the real world instead. And he wasn’t strong enough to fight back in the real world.

  


Kokichi wasn’t surprised to see the glares when he caught up to the rest of his ‘classmates’. Especially the Killer, who seemed to hate him for no reason.

  


Kokichi wasn’t surprised when as they were talking, Miu pulled him aside for a second to talk about meeting up. He did notice Miu was careful not to touch him. So that’s how she was going to keep from fighting back.

  


As the others were still looking for ‘the secret of the outside world’ they had to split up to be able to look everywhere. 

  


Kokichi figured Miu planned that, which was only confirmed when she ‘accidentally’ tripped and made the bridge fall.

  


Even for a trashbag like her, it was quite obvious that wasn’t fake. 

  


He could tell the others noticed it too by their reactions, but they didn’t seem to think anything of it.

  


Idiots, the lot of them.

  


Well, no matter! This just meant his part of the plan could finally take place. All he had to do now was wait for Miu to show up.

  


Before he headed to the roof though, he stopped by the bathroom and grabbed a roll of toilet paper. Gonta was going to need it.

  


As Kokichi got to the roof, where Gonta was already waiting as promised, Kokichi tossed him the roll of toilet paper, knowing Gonta would know when to step in.

  


...It was strange though, wasn’t space idiot supposed to up here? Probably another part of Miu’s plan.

  


Soon enough, Miu came up, Kokichi wasn’t blind to the hammer she was holding, probably planning on making sure he couldn’t move before hitting him.

  


Miu started a little spiel, but it was clear she hadn’t noticed Gonta. Especially when he came up from behind her and began strangling her with the toilet paper.

  


Kokichi grinned slightly as he watched Miu claw at her throat. Trying to pry the toilet paper from her throat, trying to get some form of air out. 

  


As Miu collapsed, Kokichi smiled. Finally, there would be an end to this killing game. Now just to make sure that detective couldn’t get in his way.


End file.
